It's Called 'Heavy Metal'
by Milkingcows
Summary: Take two ignorant, oblivious-to-the-world, competitive teens who are madly in love with each other, and give them the information that they will soon become related. Do you think they will let that get in their way? Featuring Rei Kagene, Rated for lemon.


**Merry Christmas, my lovely twin. This is my gift to you, and trust me, the plot is seventy-five times better than the sad excuse for a piece of crap I posted up and then deleted. Hopefully you did not witness the horrible thing. If you did, I give you permission to scream and rant about how horrible I made everything in that writing. It was worse than my writing back in second grade, and back then, I used to write about mermaids and... and... boy and girl puppy dog love.**

**Look at how much I've grown up:3**

**I have decided to come back to the world of Fanfiction . net. Enjoy3**

**Rated M for sexual mentionings, minor cursing, and incorrect use of words.**

* * *

><p>"I bet I could do it better."<p>

Dell averted his bloodshot eyes over to the raven who was using the wall for support, the raven who was still panting, the raven who's eyes were also bloodshot, and partially dialated from the dim lighting. "Truly," he whispered lazily, taking a drag from the cigarette in between his lips, before taking the stick back between two fingers, holding it at his side. He flicked the ashes to the ground, not giving a damn that they were in the bathroom of a cathedral. "You bet you could do /what/ better, Kagene?"

Rei fixed his tie, loosening it slightly before tightening it again. He huffed, puffing out his cheeks as though imitating a pufferfish, before blowing out all his hot air, yellow eyes narrowing on the silverette. "Top."

Dell chuckled dryly, closing his eyes and leaning back against the locked door to the men's bathroom, blowing out smoke through his nostrils. He truly was too tired, having been forced to suffer to stay up every night of this week. Insomnia had not struck, no, but Rei Kagene had, seducing him until the gray headed teen had not been able to take watching the other with whom he shared a room with. And every night, Rei made him stay up the whole night, whether it be for multiple rounds of sex or to just... sadly... talk. Now, on the evening of Rui's wedding, they had had sex in the church bathroom, keeping things quick and quiet, used to having to work under such conditions because of their own living conditions. That, and nosy neighrbors who loved to pound on the wall when one of them were just a little too loud. Aggitated shouts or merely screams of ecstasy, their neighbors had poles up their asses as well as Dell and Rei's asses. They were lucky they had not been evicted yet. They were lucky that the owner of their aparment complex was a man who could live with sometimes letting things slip if he were able to sit in on Dell and Rei's private 'sessions'.

Dell and Rei were not a normal couple, no. Both knew that, and neither cared for that matter. Whether they be shunned for their /merry queerness/, or because the town they lived in was quite homophobic. It was like playing a game of hide and seek; they had to be quiet, secretive, and they had to be able to confine their vocals to themselves.

However, neither cared if they shared their public displays of affection and were scowled upon, or if they tended to be a little too loud when their activities got a little too loud. Dell could be turned on within a second if Rei let out a moan or a whimper, and Rei never minded listening to his boyfriend's voice when he sometimes let it out. But, of course, they sometimes felt pity for their neighbors, this being most of the time, and so they kept their activities to quiet and heated whispers and hisses of commands and encouragements.

"Perhaps..." whispered Dell, finally opening his eyes, lifting his cigarette to his lips again to inhale another breath. "...you should think again. We are at your sister's wedding; I do not want my suit to be ruined, and we're lucky you didn't ruin your's during our festive little game." he paused, coughing without covering his mouth, receiving a scowl from the other. "In fact, we're in a church. We're most definitely going to Hell."

Rei fanned at his face with his hand, still scowling. "It's hot in here, and you're smoking a cigarette when there isn't a damned mirror in here!" he whined, and Dell noticed how the yellow-eyed male's face was flushed, and his hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. "And you don't believe in Hell. In fact, hasn't it always been your dream to vile the bathroom of a church by having sex in it?"

Dell rolled his eyes, finally throwing his cigarette to the ground, crushing it with the toe of his black shoes, not particularly caring about them. He had more important matters to think about than shoes. "Biased smart-ass," he commented quickly, reaching behind him and fingering the lock to the door. "Now hurry up and compose yourself; we'll have to leave from the bathroom eventually. People are going to miss the Best Man when he's not at the after-ceremony." As he unlocked the door and opened it, Rei walked over to the sink and grabbed a paper towel, turning the faucet and splashing some water on the towel, before wakling over to where he had been standing moments ago. He scrubbed at the floor as if trying to scrub the sin out of it.

A gray eyebrow arched up. "Trying to show off your womanly cleaning skills? God damnit, Rei, you're such a pu-," he stopped himself immediately when he felt a hand latch onto his wrist, and he looked down at the big hand that was completely wrapped around his bony limb. "Oh /fuck/, Kiyoteru, I did not expect you to be so touchy today." he lifted his head and met brown slits for eyes, a smirk dancing at his lips. "I thought you were trying not to be caught with your tongue in Miku's ear, and yet somehow you are here, with your tail between your legs."

Rei stood up as soon as Dell had said that, ignoring the slight pain he felt as he did so. "Hi-Hiyama, wh-what are you doing here?" He seemed completely unfazed by the ignorant insult that had almost been directed to him from his own boyfriend, but smiled anyways. "...Aside from using the neccesary, of course." The black headed nineteen year old bowed slightly, scrunching the paper towel in a fist, before throwing it at the trashcan. It went in, just like how a basketball would, because Rei Kagene was a superb basketball player, and had great cordination.

The brunette man let go of Dell's wrist and flipped on the rest of the lights. Both the nineteen year old and the /almost-nineteen/ year old cringed, not used to the brightness of the room. "The bride is looking for you, Rei. A Best man is not supposed to-"

"Yeah, we know!" snapped Dell, backing away from Kiyoteru who now held open the door, lifting an arm to cover his eyes. He glowered at the older male, feeling suddenly rather young amongst the two others in the bathroom. "A Best man is not supposed to leave his god /damned/ post at a wedding, but sometimes people have to use the bathrooms, even at a wedding!" He found himself regretting the lit stick he had crushed into the tiles when the man looked down and scowled, before looking back at Dell. Dell was forced to take on the defensive. "A-and sometimes a man needs to smoke."

"You are a piece of shit," stated Kiyoteru, and then two boys under the age of twenty were glaring at him. "I'm sorry for the horrible family Rui is being wedded into."

"Take that back!" Rei all but screamed, stamping a few steps towards the taller man. "Dell's family is as good as any other fucking family! In fact, they're better - they're understanding, unlike you!" Anger was laced in between his words, and obviously he was more offended than the silverette was. "Akaito is a man deserving of my sister! I actually don't feel anxious or nervous when they're with each other! I do not know why the hell she invited you, but I can guarentee one thing: If you don't mind your manners, you can get the fuck out of here."

Dell merely shrugged. "So what?" he whispered, and sighed at the startled look he received from his lover. "Akaito is my cousin, and despite our differences, I'm actually happy that he is marrying Rei's sister. Now, please, if you are here only to try and insult me and my family, I suggest you go back to your filthy whore of a girlfriend and accept her wide-spread legs as an invitation."

It seemed to take Kiyoteru a couple seconds to actually get what Dell had said, a thing that drinking did, which was why Dell refused to drink after seeing what it did to his own sister, but finally his eyes widened, and his face grew a bright, tomato red with anger. "You're fucking a relative, now!" Hiyama shouted loudly, and Rei cringed, having already realized this when his sister told him that she had gotten engaged. "You're a sick-minded, dick-sucking manwhore, who cannot find anyone else who would want to be stuck with! Here you are, talking shit about my girlfriend, when you're not Mr. Perfect, now are you!"

Rei was amazed with how his boyfriend was still calm; taking out a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket and opening them, pulling out a thin, white stick. He stuck it in his mouth, between his lips, and managed to smirk while putting the box away. He pulled out a set of matches and held them in his hands.

"Tell that to the bride," whispered Dell, crimson eyes half-closed, lighting the match before putting the tip of his cigarette in the flame. "Tell that to Rui Kagene; the girl who's husband was just insulted oh-so-dearly." he paused, drawing in a breath, blowing out the smoke smoothly. "Tell that to the foot that is seconds from being put so far up your ass, you will question your authority and mahood."

Kiyoteru would turn around to see both a pissed off bride who's gloved-white hands were clenched into fists, who's teeth were tightly ground together, her face bright red, and a red headed man who's jacket was nowhere to be found, who's one sleeve was rolled up to his elbow, and eyes were easily showing his anger. No humiliation were in the faces of the husband and wife; only anger and, oddly, guilt.

"Older brother," whispered the beautiful Rui Kagene through grit teeth, and both Dell and Rei's eyes landed on her. The dress she wore framed her petite body and made her all the more appealing. "Close your eyes. I am afraid that Dell's accusations were right; and I do not want your eyes to see Hiyama's body when I am done with him."

* * *

><p><strong>There shall be a second to this, I promise you. Also, I am particularly proud of this writing, if not, of the beginning. The end I also like, because I imagine Rui being a kick-butt fighter. I also imagine Dell being smooth with insults, comebacks, and having a creative imagination when it comes to torture.<strong>  
><strong>Do not worry, sister3 You will have your yaoi and the meaning of the title in the next part.<strong>  
><strong>Huaha.<strong>


End file.
